It happened in a moment
by MissGoodPage
Summary: Fíli faints and Thorin gets possessive. The kind, rated T version, for now.


Pairing: Thorin x Fíli

Rating: T

**AU:** _This is basically me trying a prompt while I have a headache. I'm panning to give this another try soon._

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I do like cookies.

ThorinxFíli ficlet

* * *

: **It happened in a moment **:

* * *

It happened in a moment. One second he was standing the next he was down on the ground. Concerned dwarves gathered around his fallen frame and looked down worriedly at him. This was something that had never happened before and shocked them all because he was considered to be one of the strongest amongst them. He was of royal descend and heir to the throne and he acted like so. Falling down and fainting was absolutely not expected of him.

The dwarves hushed whispers didn't reach him for all was black. They were worried about the heir but none as much as Thorin who knelt down by his side and with a gentle hand brushed a strand of hair out of the boy's eyes. "Kíli, get some water." He rashly ordered the brother of the fallen one. The young dwarf nodded and hurried to do as told. The dwarves had formed half a circle around the body of Fíli; a circle that became wider and wider as they all took steps back to give their King some much needed privacy.

But apparently it wasn't enough for Thorin and he barked commands over his shoulder, assigning each dwarf a new task until none were left except nephew and uncle. Thorin let out a sigh.

The back of his hand traced his nephew's cheek. His knuckles, wrinkled and rough, brushed carefully past the delicate skin of his heir. Fíli let out a soft whimper and for a moment Thorin's hope returned, but then his head lolled to the side. Thorin bent over his fallen nephew and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're going to be okay, laddie." He promised in a rough, low voice. "You're going to be perfectly fine."

The dwarf king had promised to keep an eye on the youngest companions. He had shouted Kíli's name endlessly and expected of the reckless young dwarf to get into trouble. He knew Fíli was wiser and more mature. He had not expected for Fíli to do something irresponsible or something not considered majestic. He had not expected for Fíli to faint.

While he gently tapped the boy's cheek he kept whispering low, husky words to the boy. "You didn't drink enough, did you? You gave your last water to Kíli, didn't you? Silly young dwarf. You should pay more attention to yourself. You should not neglect your own body. You need to keep your strength, nephew. You need me."

The man leant over him, his lips dangerously close to Fíli's and barely touching, their beards brushing against each other. Then he scooped the boy up in his strong arms and stood up to march over to their camp. Kíli was already waiting with some water and hurried aside so his uncle could pass. The king placed Fíli on one of the rocks and unclasped his cloak to spread it out for the boy to lie on. With help from Kíli he lifted the boy onto the royal cloak and then dismissed the youngest dwarf.

"Go, fetch him something with salt. I'll look after him." His gaze was stern and Kíli dared not to disobey. The boy gave a quick nod and sprinted away, leaving the king and Fíli behind.

Thorin's eyes fixed on the unconscious boy and it was easy to see he was greatly worried about his well-being. His hand reached out and touched Fíli's forehead as if to feel his temperature, as if to guess if he would be all right. His thumb stroked past the soft skin of the young dwarf and he stirred. Two bright eyes opened, their colour light and pupils unfocused. Fíli stirred and then struggled slightly but winced and grabbed his head. It hurt.

"Lie still," Thorin said, suppressing the panic in his voice as he rolled to Fíli's side and leant on his elbow next to him. "You're okay now. You fainted, but you're okay now."

His hand reached for the boy's and he gave it a little squeeze. Fíli smiled faintly at him.

"What happened?" he groaned, groggily and with white stars blinding his eyes as he tried to move his head. He decided to lay still for the time being for the stars and flashes of light became worse as he moved.

"You've eaten too little and fought too much."

The paternal voice of Thorin sent shivers down Fíli's spine. His uncle's voice was low and reprimanding him. But he knew he was right. He had been foolish and had given most of his supplies to Kíli. He had been worried his brother wouldn't have enough nutrition and wanted to see him strong and safe. And now he had failed to maintain his own body, to keep himself fit and in working order. His eyes turned sad.

Thorin noticed his nephew's expression and gently squeezed his hand again. "Do not worry, lad. I'm going to look after you and nurse you back to your full health. It shouldn't take long, but in the meanwhile I need you to take your rest and eat till you've regained your strength. We can't risk you faint in front of the pale orc, or any enemy for that matter."

Fíli's smile slowly returned.

"I know, uncle." Now it was his turn to squeeze his uncle's hand, albeit it being weakly. "I will not faint on you."

Thorin laughed. "You'd better not." He let go of Fíli's hand and ruffled the boy's hair. His eyes focused on the boy's head.

"Where are the others?" Fíli weakly managed to ask.

"They're on their way to make you more comfortable. They're bringing blankets and a hot water bottle. They will return with plenty of food and wood to make a warm fire."

"And Kíli?" The boy reached out a hand as if he wanted to reach for his inseparable brother who for a change appeared not to be by his side. Panic was seen in the boy's eyes as he glanced up at his uncle.

Thorin stroked his beard. "He is bringing you something salty. It'll be good for your strength."

The calm words had reassured the young dwarf immediately and he let out a breath he hadn't realized to be holding. His uncle eyed him meaningfully and Fíli quickly turned his head aside. He knew he always worried too much about others but never enough about himself and half suspected to receive another speech from his uncle but it never came. Instead, his uncle surprised him by changing to a completely different topic. He had been staring intently at the boy for a good minute before he spoke again and as Fíli shut his eyes tightly, expecting the aforesaid speech.

Thorin frowned at the tangled mess in front of him. "Your hair needs a good brushing," he said, fingers already combing through the yellow locks of Fíli. "Here, let me braid it for you."

The king started to set things straight. He undid the braids in Fíli's hair, brushed his fingers through the locks to untangle them and once he was satisfied he created new braids to replace the old. Fíli let him and enjoyed the feel of rough fingertips massaging his scalp and every unintentional touch when his uncle's hand brushed through his long hair. The young dwarf had closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

The two sat together, humming. Uncle held his nephew's head in his lap, brushing and braiding, and Fíli lay with his eyes closed and hands pressed against his lips.

It was like this that they were found by Ori who was the first of the dwarves to return. He hesitated before inching closer to the two and held out a bag with food which he had found somewhere along the road.

"Excuse me, your highness…" His voice trailed off for dark eyes bore into his. Thorin's lips were pressed into a thin line and a deep frown set on his face. Ori took a step back, not sure if he were to run or stay. That gaze Thorin was giving him was scaring him for it was dark, possessive, and filled with passion. Three emotions Ori wasn't used to see in his leader's eyes and which upset and confused the poor already shy dwarf.

"Leave it." Thorin growled, and Ori hesitated before he set the bag down on the ground and doubtfully nudged it with his foot. He wanted to ask if he had put the bag on the right spot but was too afraid to ask. He didn't recognise his leader like this and parted his lips but only a pathetic mewling sound would come out. But Thorin got the gist and gave a nod.

"That's fine. Now go and knit my nephew a blanket. Can't you see he is cold?"

Ori quickly bowed before he ducked away behind the tree branches and sought a spot hidden behind birches and shrubbery. He had hardly left or another dwarf returned from their quest and dropped wood for the fire.

"Ah, young Fíli. He is awake?" Bombur stomped over to his king and the boy and bent over the latter. "How is our lad doing?" He reached two hands to touch Fíli's cheeks and make him smile but he was stopped half-way by a strong hand of the king. Bombur's eyes locked with Thorin's and he swallowed. Never before had he seen dark and dangerous eyes like these. His mouth turned dry and he took a step back.

"He needs rest." Was the low growl that qualified as Thorin's clarification. Bombur merely bobbed his head and after another deep bow returned to make a fire.

He was followed by Bofur who had just returned to camp and watched the king and nephew for a while before nudging Bombur.

"What's going on?" he asked, pointing in the direction of Thorin and Fíli. The king was seated with Fíli in his arms. He had managed to pull the boy up into a sitting position so Fíli's head was now resting against his chest. Thorin's arms were wrapped around the boy, keeping him up and from tumbling over.

The boy was seated in between his uncles legs and had his eyes closed. Fíli had made himself comfortable. One hand was on one of the arms that had circled around his waist, holding his uncle weakly. The other hand was dropped between his own legs and resting on the forest floor.

Bombur shrugged. "You'd better not come near. I've never seen the king look like that before. His eyes are glistening. Come too close and he might get mad."

Bofur looked at the two pensively. "The king's embrace is possessive."

From out of the bushes Kíli appeared who, at seeing his brother sitting up, immediately run over to his sibling and tried to wrap his arms around him. But he was pushed back by his uncle who growled viciously at him.

"What the hell is that?" Kíli liked to know when he did not recognise his uncle's behaviour.

"It means you should be careful and not come too close to your brother." Bofur explained, tapping his hat. "I think we need to wait till Thorin has calmed down before we can get close to Fíli again."

Kíli grimaced and lowered the bag he was carrying. He didn't keep as much as a distance as the others. When he started to unpack the bag he could catch a rough whisper from his uncle.

"Mine."

And he raised his head to scowl in Thorin's direction. The dwarf king sat, gently rocking Fíli in his arms, and was murmuring incoherent things. But one thing Kíli did catch was the word 'precious' as Thorin kept whispering things in Fíli's ear.

The dwarf sat down and watched his brother. "Well, have I ever." He murmured, and watched the spectacle in front of the freshly lit campfire.

But Thorin ignored them all and held Fíli close.

"I'm going to look after you, nephew." He whispered in the boy's ear. "I'm going to make sure that you'll be all right and that no one will harm you ever again. You'll see, you'll never faint again with your uncle around. I'll make sure of that, _my precious_."

* * *

_Au: Might continue?_


End file.
